Bloody Bestfriend
by Ira Iranee KimPark
Summary: Hantu Yeonjung dan Ranee mencari mangsa! Kedua sosok itu diburu Super Generation untuk mengungkap rahasianya!     Rate T semi M for blood. YeonRa couple. No couple for Super Generation. Review harus ada! XD


Bloody Bestfriend..

Cast: ira, akbar (kim ranee, park yeonjung), super generation, hyuna 4minute, mir MBLAQ

'Tahukah kamu, di sebuah ruangan kelas suatu sekolah terkenal angker. Ya, karena 5 tahun lalu ada sepasang sahabat tewas terbunuh. Jika kau melewati ruangan itu lewat jam 12 malam selama 2 kali maka akan terlihat hantu sahabat itu memakai baju seragam berlumuran darah. Tak ada yang tahu pasti siapa yang membunuh mereka. Yang jelas, pembunuh itu adalah siswa sekolah yang sekarang berstatus alumni. Mereka sering di sebut Bloodly Bestfriend. Mengapa? Karena sesering apapun seseorang melewati ruangan itu 5 jam kemudian meninggal dunia. Batasnya pun 3 kali'

Jessica masuk dengan lesunya. Bertumpuk-tumpuk buku ia bawa dari ruang guru.

"Taeng pake ga masuk sih," gerutunya dan meletakkan buku itu di meja dan duduk dengan tidak manisnya.

"Kamu bilang ga mau dibantu," kata Yuri. Jessica cemberut.

"Bu Victoria kelewatan! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya memberi tugas materi selanjutnya," katanya. Yuri hanya memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan makan somay.

"Sica!" sapa namja yang berlari ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Heechul oppa?" tanya Jessica terkejut.

"Kau lupa ya? Hari ini ada pertemuan Super Generation? Ayo cepat, ditunggu Teuk hyung!" kata Heechul tergesa-gesa. "Kau juga!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Yuri yang mulutnya penuh somay.

"Kok aku? Aku kan anggota pasif?" tanya Yuri seraya menelan somaynya.

"Bukannya pasif atau aktif harus ikut pertemuan? Berarti kau kan juga, Yul," tanya Jessica. Yuri memutar bola matanya lagi dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Leader Super Generation, Park Leeteuk menyuruh mengumpulkan anak buahnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa lagi sih, hyung? Ganggu main aja," kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya nih, oppa. Aku kan gak jadi makan nasi timbelnya pak Taecyeon," gerutu Sooyoung.

"Sudahlah, aku mau membicarakan tentang ini," kata Leeteuk dan menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang sudah lama sekali. Warnanya pun menguning.

"Apa ini, oppa?" tanya Tiffany. "Dan dia membunuh sahabatku?" lanjutnya. Semua orang terheran akan kalimat dari kertas itu.

"Membunuh sahabatnya? Maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kalian tahu tidak, soal Bloody Bestfriend?" tanya Seohyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Hah? Di bekas ruang kelas 12-5?" tanya Eunhyuk. Seohyun mengangguk yakin.

"Katanya, ada sepasang sahabat yang terbunuh di kelas itu!" katanya.

"Ah, yang itu Seo? Ya aku tahu. Yang dilewati beberapa kali langsung meninggal itu kan?" tanya Sunny. Seohyun mengangguk yakin.

"Bisa kau menceritakannya?" kata Siwon dan Yuri bersamaan.

"Aku sepertinya tahu tentang itu. Sepasang itu namanya kalau tak salah Park Yeonjung dan Kim Ra.. Nee.. Ya! Kim Ranee!" seru Yesung.

"Ayolah kalian berdua! Cepat ceritakan!" kata Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Mereka itu sudah bersahabat sejak Ranee kelas 11-1 dan Yeonjung kelas 12-3," kata Seohyun.

"Waktu jaman sekitar 6 tahun lalu mereka dijuluki Best Freak Friend karena tingkah laku mereka yang aneh," kata Yesung.

"Setiap hari mereka selalu bersama, bahkan di rumah mereka pun layaknya kakak adik," lanjut Seohyun.

"Kenapa jadi pribadi mereka sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Ya itu karena popularitas, mereka bisa terbunuh," kata Yoona.

"Banyak yang menyukai Yeonjung, begitu juga Ranee. Apalagi banyak yang ingin menghasut salah satu dari mereka agar persahabatan mereka putus," kata Hyoyeon.

"Kok, kamu tahu Hyo?" tanya Seohyun.

"Karena eonniku, Kim Ranyeon sering sekali curhat sama Ranee," kata Hyoyeon.

"Eonnimu bukannya sudah meninggal?" tanya Siwon. Hyoyeon mengangguk lemas.

"Itu karena ia sering melewati ruang Bloody Bestfriend setiap malam, hanya untuk menemui Kim Ranee," katanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jessica.

"Entahlah, paginya eonni merasa ada yang merasuki tubuhnya dan tak sadarkan diri. Saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit, dia meninggal," kata Hyoyeon lesu. Yuri mengelus punggung Hyoyeon.

"Aku harus memecahkan masalah ini tanpa harus melewati ruangan itu," kata Hyoyeon terisak.

"Apa tak ada bukti lain selain itu, hyung?" tanya Shindong. Leeteuk merogoh sakunya. Ada foto aneh yang sudah usang bahkan sedikit robek.

"Foto ini kutemukan dari ruang Osis," kata Leeteuk. Super Generation mengerumuni foto itu. Yeoja yang dirangkul seorang namja dengan pose aneh. Yeoja bermata coklat yang manis, dan namja berbadan tegap dan manis juga.

"Apa ini... Bloody Bestfriend?" tanya Jessica memelankan suaranya. Siwon mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Sungguh disayangkan, mereka terlihat serasi. Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang membunuhnya," kata Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Eh, bukannya Taeng itu bisa lihat hantu ya?" tanya Seohyun.

"Tapi kan dia lagi syukuran pindah rumah?" kata Yoona.

"Tunggu aja besok. Dia pasti balik sekolah," kata Sooyoung.

Pertemuan pun diakhiri dengan tos dan menyorakkan motto Super Generation.

"Annyeong, chingu," kata Taeyeon masuk kelas 11-4.

"Annyeong, Taeng. Eh, boleh minta bantu gak?" tanya Jessica.

"Minta bantu apa? Masalah Victoria seosangnim?" tanya Taeyeon. Jessica menggeleng cepat.

"Aniyo, bukan itu. Kemarin pertemuan Super Generation membahas Bloody Bestfriend. Soalnya, Teukie oppa menemukan kertas bertuliskan 'Dia membunuh sahabatku' " kata Jessica. Taeyeon memejamkan matanya, seolah menerawang masalah itu.

"Park Yeonjung dan Kim Ranee?" tanya Taeyeon. Jessica mengangguk.

"Nanti malam, kau dan Sooyoung datang ke kelas 10-5 untuk mencari buku usang di bawah kolong meja guru" kata Taeyeon.

"Kenapa harus Soo? Kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Jessica. Taeyeon menggeleng.

"Aku tak bisa karena bersih-bersih rumah baru," kata Taeyeon.

"Alasan gak bermutu," kata Jessica.

Sooyoung menerima tawaran Jessica meski awalnya bingung juga. Taeyeon ternyata juga mengajak Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun untuk menemani SooSica agar tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa harus kita sih, hyung?" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Padahal aku lagi apel sama Seo,"

"Heh! Elo.. Elo.. Gak usah banyak cingcong. Kalian mau sekolah angker gara-gara hantu gelo ini?" omel Sooyoung. Jessica mengangguk. 2 menit berjalan, mereka sampai di kelas 10-5.

"Kyu, males aku di sini. Keliling yuk!" ajak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Pergilah. Kami tak perlu bantuan kalian," kata Jessica. Kyuhyun melongo.

"Hah? Jinjjayo?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ppali! Cepatlah keluar kalau kalian gak mau membantu! Atau kulempar sepatu!" bentak Sooyoung mengangkat sepatunya. KyuWook pun lari tunggang-langgang menghindari Monster Shikshin itu.

"Huft, gak butuh anak alay!" kata Sooyoung, lalu mengobrak-abrik meja guru. 10 menit mencari, tapi tak ketemu.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini akal-akalan Taeng?" tanya Jessica. Sooyoung menggeleng.

"Gak mungkin banget, Sica. Taeng itu kan penerawang. Anak indigo. Gak mungkin bohong," sela Sooyoung.

"Haduh, sudahlah. Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum lewat jam 12," kata Jessica.

"Kalian mencari apa?" tanya seorang yeoja berseragam lengkap dengan dasi, sabuk dan sepatu seperti anak sekolah.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sooyoung. "Dan kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Entahlah. Banyak tugas dan tak sempat pulang. Oh ya, ini yang kau cari?" tanya yeoja itu dan menyodorkan buku sampul yang sudah berdebu. Jessica mengambilnya. Dibukanya halaman pertama. Tertulis 'Buku Harian Park Yeonjung'

"Apa ini yang dimaksud Taeng?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Molla, Soo. Eh, kamu tahu ini buku tahun bera..." belum sempat bertanya yeoja itu menghilang. Jessica melotot, menelan ludah, badannya gemetaran. Begitu juga Sooyoung.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha.." Sooyoung terbata-bata.

"HANTUUU!" teriak mereka berdua dan kabur dari tempat itu.

"Kyu, aku ogah ke ruang itu ah.." rengek Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Penakut. Itu cuma mitos," kata Kyuhyun dingin, dan melanjutkan keliling. Ryeowook memegang pundak Kyuhyun tanda takut. Tiba-tiba saat berjalan mereka menemukan buku sampul usang tergeletak di lantai.

"Buku apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook dan membuka halaman pertama. Tertulis 'Buku Harian Kim Ranee'.

"Ah, kalian menemukannya!" seru seorang namja berseragam lengkap.

"Ini buku punyamu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengangguk.

"Oh, ini aku kembalikan," kata Ryeowook menyodorkan buku itu. Tapi namja itu menolaknya.

"Aniyo, untuk kalian saja. Lebih baik buku tugas yang kuselesaikan," kata namja itu. Ryeowook melanjutkan membuka buku itu. Tertulis 20 Desember, hari aku menyukainya.

"Apa kau tahu, maksud dari..." belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkannya, namja itu menghilang.

"...buku ini.." Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Begitu juga Ryeowook.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha.."

"HANTUUU!" teriak mereka berdua dan lari menuruni tangga koridor.

"WAA!" BRUK! Mereka jatuh saat Sooyoung dan Jessica menubruk mereka.

"HANTUU! KABUURR!" teriak mereka berempat dan keluar gerbang sekolah. Tanpa mereka sadari, yeoja dan namja yang tadi menemui mereka memandang seram keempat orang malang itu

"Hhhh.." Jessica masih dalam keadaan ketakutan.

"Penakut," kata Yuri sambil membuka buku Bahasa Inggris.

"Coba saja kesana, Yul! Kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali!" ancam Jessica yang matanya sembab karena tak bisa tidur.

"Kau bilang kau bertemu yeoja aneh, begitu?" tanya Taeyeon tiba-tiba.

"Ne. Aku bertemu dia, di kelas 10-5. Dia menyodorkan buku ini. Saat ingin bertanya padanya, tiba-tiba dia hilang!" jelas Jessica. Taeyeon memeriksa buku itu, membuka halaman kedua. Tertulis '19 november, kenapa bisa menyukainya'. Lalu membolak-balik isinya.

"Mungkin, Super Generation mau membantu," kata Yuri. Jessica mengangguk setuju. Taeyeon manggut-manggut.

"Hantu itu namja! Tingginya se-Kyuhyun dan memakai seragam sekolah lengkap!" kata Ryeowook ketakutan. Donghae membuka buku itu, membolak-balikkan, terkadang membacanya.

"Hari ini sangat bahagia karena Yeonjung mengajakku bermain voli. Bla bla bla bla.." kata Donghae membacanya keras-keras. "..disaat yang sama Hyuna datang.."

"Siapa itu Hyuna?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"Super Generation mungkin bisa bantu," kata Ryeowook mengacungkan satu tangan. KyuHae setuju.

"Apa yang akan dibaca dari buku ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Molla. Kenapa mengangkat lagi mitos itu," kata Sunny. Tiffany menggeleng.

"Mungkin karena kedua hantu itu mencari mangsa," katanya. "Taeng, kau kan bisa menerawang," lanjut Tiffany.

"Sabarlah, Fany. Aku sedang menerawang," kata Taeyeon.

"Apa hasilnya?" tanya Leeteuk. Taeyeon menghela nafas panjang.

"Dari tanggal 15 januari, aku menerawang kalau Kim Hyuna adalah orang yang menyukai Yeonjung," kata Taeyeon.

"Ayolah, Tae. Bisakah langsung ke inti pembunuhan? Biar langsung tertangkap polisi," kata Heechul berapi-api.

"Aku merahasiakannya karena takut akan menuduh tanpa bukti," kata Taeyeon.

"Lha, buku ini buktinya!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Bukan itu saja buktinya, oppa," kata Seohyun.

"Berarti kita harus mencari bukti lagi?" tanya Yesung. Taeyeon mengangguk.

"Masa bodoh! Aku akan mencari kedua hantu itu untuk mencari bukti. Siapa yang mau ikut?" kata Siwon lantang. Yuri mengangkat tangan. Semuanya bergidik akan kenekatan WonYul.

"Kau gila!" kata Heechul. "Kau tak takut akan Bloody Bestfriend?"

"Bloody Bestfriend atau apalah tak peduli. Aku mau mencari bukti tentang buku itu dan menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan ini, kedua hantu itu tak bergentayangan lagi di sekolah!" jawab Siwon lantang. Taeyeon meringkuk di pojokan.

"Kami pulang duluan. Agar nanti malam bisa memburu hantu itu," kata Yuri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Siwon ikut pergi.

"Ada apa, Taeng?" tanya Tiffany. Taeyeon terlihat ketakutan.

"Mereka berdua..." kata Taeyeon terbata-bata. Semuanya melihat kearah Taeyeon yang benar-benar ketakutan.

"Mereka berdua kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Mereka..." Taeyeon masih takut. "..akan mati..."

Hening. Semuanya terdiam. Bergidik ketakutan.

"MWO?"

"Apa maksud mereka sebenarnya?" tanya Yuri kesal. Siwon mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Malam-malam mereka datang untuk memburu hantu Yeonjung dan Ranee. Karena pak satpam cuti satu bulan mereka bisa bebas masuk sekolah kapan saja. Mereka menelusuri seluruh koridor sekolah untuk mencari ruang Bloody Bestfriend karena tak tahu di kelas mana. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar.

"Kau ke barat, aku ke utara. Kita bertemu lagi di sini," kata Siwon lalu pergi ke arah yang di tuju. Yuri menelusuri koridor lantai dua. Sekitar setengah jam Yuri kelelahan dan duduk di tangga.

"Duh, gak ketemu! Kim Ranee, kau sebenarnya di mana?" gerutu Yuri. Tak lama ia duduk di tangga terlihat yeoja berseragam duduk di tangga, tapi sedikit di bawah Yuri.

"Annyeong. Kenapa kau tak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Yuri gamblang. Yeoja itu menoleh ke arah Yuri. Parasnya cantik dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Aniyo. Aku menunggu sahabatku," katanya pelan. Yuri ber-oh ria. Yuri sering melempar pertanyaan. Ada yang dijawab tapi ada juga yang tak dijawab oleh yeoja misterius itu.

"Jadi, siapa nama sahabatmu? Boleh aku tahu?" tanya Yuri.

"Park Yeonjung," jawabnya. Yuri terbelalak kaget. Lidahnya kelu, gemetaran.

"P-p-p-park... Yeo-yeo-yeon.. J-j-j-jung? N-n-n-n-neo..."

"Nan Kim Ranee.." yeoja itu menoleh. Wajahnya yang cantik kini berlumuran darah. Bajunya usang dan bercak darah di sana-sini. "..imnida"

Yuri tak bisa berbicara lagi. Mata melotot, badan gemetaran, tak bisa menghindar saat hantu Ranee menggerayahi lehernya. Tangan dingin tapi menusuk mencekik pelan leher Yuri. Perlahan semakin kencang. Mulut Yuri berlumuran darah. Tangan kiri hantu Ranee mencabik-cabik isi perut Yuri, sehingga Yuri ambruk di tangga. Tak lama setelah Yuri terbunuh, hantu itu menghilang.

"Ck, Yul lama sekali. Ah, mending aku di sini. Sekalian mencari bukti pembunuhan hantu sahabat itu," kata Siwon. Ia masuk ke sebuah ruang kelas. Dan di atasnya tertulis Kelas 12-5, itupun tanpa Siwon sadari. Siwon melihat namja sedang menulis buku.

"Annyeong," sapa Siwon. Namja itu menoleh.

"Ne, annyeong," kata namja itu. Lumayan tampan dan wajahnya pucat.

"Kau terkena detensi berapa kali? Sampai menginap di sekolah?" tanya Siwon gamblang.

"Ani. Aku hanya mengerjakan tugas," kata namja itu pelan. Siwon manggut-manggut, lalu melihat daftar kalender siswa. Terlihat daftar siswa kelas 12 tahun 2006.

"Eh, ini kan namja yang tadi. Namanya..." Siwon terbelalak saat foto biodata namja yang duduk di bangku itu bernama Park Yeonjung. Saat melihat ke bangku tempat duduk, namja itu tak ada. Hening. Siwon melangkah mundur ke arah pintu. Tiba-tiba... JLEB! Sebuah pisau menusuk perut Siwon dari belakang. Mulut Siwon berlumuran darah. Dan ambruk dengan pisau yang masih menancap pada perutnya. Terlihat hantu Yeonjung yang berlumuran darah, lalu menghilang.

Desas-desus tentang kematian WonYul seru sekali. Banyak siswa sekolah yang mengangkat kembali mitos Bloody Bestfriend beberapa tahun silam. Super Generation kini berduka. Dua anggotanya kini tiada.

"Siapa lagi selanjutnya?" tanya Sunny gemetaran. Jessica menangis keras begitu tahu sahabatnya sudah meninggal.

"Huhuhu... Yurii.."

Hyoyeon hanya bisa menenangkan Jessica. Bukti bertambah satu, saat sebelum Yuri terbunuh, ia menemukan dua buah gelang manik yang sama. Ditulis di buku harian Ranee tanggal 1 januari.

"Buku ini ditulis sampai tanggal 20 juni. Kemungkinan besar mereka terbunuh tanggal itu," kata Ryeowook. Sooyoung manggut-manggut.

"Tangga dan kelas 12-5 tak boleh dilewati. Itu masih jadi tahap pemeriksaan kepolisian. Tapi, mau mencari bukti darimana?" gumam Seohyun. Tiffany, Heechul, Yoona dan Eunhyuk datang secara tiba-tiba dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kalian tahu, di sekolah ini ada guru Biologi baru!" kata Yoona.

"Nuguya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kalian masih ingat, di buku tanggal 15 januari ada orang yang menyukai Yeonjung? Kim Hyuna?" tanya Tiffany. Taeyeon mengangguk.

"Dialah guru itu!" kata Eunhyuk. Semua langsung saling memandang.

"Yang benar saja. Hyo, coba kita lihat guru itu!" ajak Sunny. Hyoyeon mengangguk setuju lalu keluar ruangan.

"Apa ada guru baru lagi? Setidaknya dari buku ini kita dapat banyak bukti," kata Heechul. Tiffany menggeleng.

"Kita belum selesai membacanya. Baru sampai tanggal 3 februari," katanya, lalu membaca buku harian Park Yeonjung.

"14 februari, hari menyiapkan Valentine Day. Aku pergi ke suatu tempat saat pulang sekolah dan Ranee tak tahu hal ini. Aku ingin membeli boneka chibi kesayangannya. Banyak yang menarik perhatianku saat akan membeli chibi Angry Bird. Ada gelang, bunga, surat cinta. Tapi mana mungkin membeli semuanya, uangku hanya 20000 won. Cukup untuk membeli boneka dan coklat kecil. Saat di mal, aku berpapasan dengan Kim Hyuna. Lagi-lagi dia. Dia bertanya apakah aku akan membeli hadiah padanya, padahal hanya untuk Ranee. Aku alasan hanya membeli buku novel. Dia membelikannya untukku. Apapun yang kumau pasti ia bayar. Cukup untuk memanfaatkannya. Saat aku ke rumah Ranee, aku memberinya buku novel tadi dan seikat bunga. Dia senang sekali. Ya, cukup untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Aku sebenarnya bukan hanya sahabatnya, tapi aku juga mencintainya. Semoga kau suka dengan ini. Saranghae, Park Yeonjung" Tiffany selesai membaca. "Sekarang sudah terbukti, bahwa Hyuna benar-benar menyukai Yeonjung sampai-sampai membelikannya buku novel" kata Leeteuk.

Hyoyeon dan Sunny mengintip Hyuna seosangnim dari jendela luar kelas 10-3. Parasnya cantik, sexy, menawan. Tapi wajahnya membuat orang tak menyukai dari awal.

"Liat tuh, Hyo. Ih, mukanya kayak tante girang. Memang bener, Yeonjung tak menyukainya. Orang udah ketahuan cantik-cantik busuk!" umpat Sunny pelan, agar tak ketahuan. Hyoyeon hanya diam. Memperhatikan cara jalan yang bak model sok cantik. Lipstiknya merah tebal dan maskara hitam legam.

"Memang bener, Sun. Dari namanya aja udah kelihatan," kata Hyoyeon. "Udah ah, kita balik. Kita kan belum tahu tanggal 14 februari bukunya Yeonjung,"

"Kajja. Tapi, aku masih penasaran sih," kata Sunny dan meninggalkan jendela kelas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Persis dalam buku. Sama sekali tidak berubah," kata Sunny.

"Bukti saksi sudah ada. Tapi... Sepertinya masih ada satu lagi pembunuh. Bukan hanya Hyuna saja," kata Taeyeon.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Ryeowook. Taeyeon menggeleng.

"Molla," katanya. Eunhyuk yang sedang membolak-balikkan buku menemukan bukti baru.

"Ah, aku sepertinya ketemu satu lagi. Tanggal 12 maret, buku harian Kim Ranee. Aku tahu sekarang siapa yang menguntitku. Dia anak baru. Namanya Mir, dari Cheon-sa high school. Dia yang membuat surat cinta, memberi coklat, dan memberi apa yang kusuka layaknya melebihi Jung-ah. Asal dia tahu saja. Hatiku hanya untuk Yeonjung, Kim Ranee hanya cinta Park Yeonjung," kata Eunhyuk membacanya keras-keras.

"Grr.. Aku benci akan pembunuhan!" geram Jessica.

"Mir belum tentu jadi bukti. Hyuna sudah pasti," kata Heechul.

"Hyuna masih jadi saksi, bukan pelaku. Kita belum membaca sampai habis kan?" kata Taeyeon. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara mengetahui kalau Hyuna pelakunya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bukannya nanti ada biologi? Key seosangnim kan gak masuk? Mungkin saja menjadi Hyuna seosangnim?" kata Jessica pada Taeyeon

"Kau sepertinya benar. Kita lihat saja," kata Sunny.

"Annyeong haseyo. Nan Hyuna imnida. Guru biologi pendamping. Karena Key tidak masuk jadi saya menggantikan," kata Hyuna seosangnim. Kelas 11-4 menyambut ramah, kecuali Taeyeon, Jessica dan Sunny.

"Taeng, kau kan bisa menerawang. Coba terawang Hyuna seosangnim," kata Sunny tak sabaran. Taeyeon menurut.

"Dia, bisa dibilang terlalu kaya dalam harta. Dan, diapun masih sendiri. Aku bisa lihat, dia hanya memilih Yeonjung daripada lelaki lain. Mungkin dia akan jadi semacam pedophilia. Aku yakin kita bisa memecahkan masalah ini," kata Taeyeon. Jessica merengut.

"Ehm, nona. Ada apa?" tanya Hyuna pada Taeyeon.

"Aniyo, seosangnim. Hanya membicarakan tugas dari Key seosangnim. Yah, apakah seosangnim bisa membantu kami?" tanya Sunny berbohong. Hyuna berpikir sejenak.

"Kajja. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" katanya. Sontak Taeyeon, Jessica dan Sunny saling memandang. Rencananya berhasil.

2 hari berlalu, Super Generation mengadakan pertemuan lagi.

"Eottokhe? Sudah bisa merayu Hyuna seosangnim?" tanya Seohyun. Jessica mengacungkan jempol.

"Rebess! Tenang aja. Taeyeon sudah mengaturnya!" kata Jessica yakin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Taeyeon?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mengatur strategi. Dia kerja di kelas 12-5" kata Sunny.

"Hah? Kan masih ditutup?" kata Shindong.

"Siapa bilang? Hyuna seosangnim kan orangnya keras kepala. Dia bilang, dia ingin di kelas itu. Entah kenapa," jawab Jessica.

"Kasus ini kita percayakan Taeyeon saja," kata Leeteuk.

"Setidaknya kita merekam keadaan di sana. Kan bisa jadi bukti kalau Hyuna pelakunya," kata Donghae berapi-api.

"Hey! Itu ide bagus, Hae! Kau jenius!" kata Eunhyuk. Leeteuk manggut-manggut.

"Siapa yang ditugaskan?" tanya Heechul. Semuanya memandang Heechul. "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Cih, kenapa aku yang ditugaskan?" kata Heechul menggerutu. Dia membawa handycam malam-malam untuk merekam kejadian hantu Ranee dan Yeonjung. Setelah sampai di dua tempat, Heechul mengarahkan handycam khusus melihat hantu. Saat merekam di kelas 12-5, terlihat seorang namja dan seorang yeoja duduk di kursi. Saat Heechul melihat secara kasat mata, di kursi itu tak ada orang.

"Ini pasti hantunya, hehehehe.." katanya menyeringai. Namun, di layar handycam tak terlihat lagi hantu itu. "Kemana mereka?" tanya Heechul bergumam. SREKK!

"Nu-nu-nuguya?" tanya Heechul takut. BLEBB! Mulut Heechul dibekap dan ia dipojokkan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya yeoja misterius. Persis dalam layar.

"N-n-n-nan.. Heechul imnida. A-a-a-aku hanya ingin tahu masalah k-k-k-kalian k-k-k-kenapa berg-g-g-gentayangan?" kata Heechul terbata-bata. Namja disebelahnya tak jadi menggorok Heechul setelah tahu maksudnya. "B-b-b-bolehkah a-a-aku merekamnya? Ini untuk bukti. Pelaku sudah ada di sekolah ini," lanjutnya.

"Kajja. Si Hyuna datang, kan? Aku sudah tahu. Kalau itu maumu, tapi ada syaratnya," kata hantu namja.

"M-m-mwo?" tanya Heechul.

"Kau harus bersedia mati," kata hantu yeoja. Heechul menelan ludah. Mati? Ini permintaan yang gamblang. Apabila tidak jadi, kasus ini tidak selesai. Heechul memikirkannya sejenak.

"Eottokhe?" tanya hantu namja. "Tak akan menyakitkan seperti kami, hanya mencabut nyawamu saja. Karena kau memiliki alasan tersendiri," lanjutnya.

"Baik. Demi kasus ini, aku bersedia mati," kata Heechul. Handycam diserahkan pada hantu yeoja. Sebuah cahaya ada di layar handycam.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya. Mianhaeyo, Heechul-ssi. Tapi ini tugas kami," kata hantu yeoja dan mulai mencekik Heechul.

"Mwo? Heechul-ah meninggal?" kata Leeteuk syok.

"Aku melihatnya terbujur kaku di kelas 12-5 dan tidak bernafas," kata Yesung dan menyerahkan handycam milik Heechul kepada Leeteuk. "Rekaman sudah ada di situ. Ini bisa menjadi bukti," lanjutnya.

"Heechul-ah," kata Leeteuk lirih, mengingat sahabatnya mati secara misterius.

"Huhuhu.. Hyung, kenapa aku babbo sekali.. Kenapa aku mengusulkan hal itu? Babbo!" kata Donghae mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk juga ikut menangis di sebelah Donghae. Terlihat Sunny dan Jessica juga menangis.

"Kalau menurutku, kalian bisa melihat Heechul, Yuri dan Siwon kalau sudah saatnya," kata Taeyeon.

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Seohyun. Taeyeon menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa," katanya. Hyoyeon menaruh curiga padanya.

"Taeng, memangnya kau bicara apa saja pada Hyuna-seosangnim?" tanya Sungmin. Taeyeon membuka catatannya. Menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Dia sendiri yang mengaku padaku," kata Taeyeon.

"Aku menyukai Yeonjung sudah lama sekali. Tapi dia tidak membalas cintaku. Aku tak mau laki-laki lain selain Yeonjung. Makanya aku berniat membunuh sahabatnya, Kim Ranee. Kenapa aku melampiaskannya pada Ranee, karena aku sudah mengetahui bahwa yeoja yng disukai Yeonjung adalah Ranee, sahabatnya. Dibantu Mir, orang yang menyukai Ranee. Aku yang membunuhnya, Mir yang membunuh Yeonjung. Aku sebenarnya tidak rela namun ini sudah jadi kesepakatan..." Sungmin membacanya keras.

"Lalu aku bertanya padanya, kenapa kau tak menyukai Mir saja? Dia yang membantumu membunuh keduanya. Namun ia menolaknya karena tahu hati orang tak bisa ditebak. Setelah membunuh, Mir hilang entah kemana," potong Taeyeon. Sungmin manggut-manggut.

"Nah, pelaku sudah ditetapkan. Sudah terbukti Hyuna dan Mir lah yang menjadi dalang semua ini," kata Leeteuk. Hyoyeon tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ada apa, Hyo?" tanya Sooyoung. Hyoyeon menggeleng.

"Chingu, boleh aku pulang duluan? Aku ada urusan," katanya pelan. Semua orang memandang aneh Hyoyeon.

"Silahkan. Hati-hati," kata Yesung. Hyoyeon pun berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tampaknya, dia nekat sekali. Ada apa, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Dia juga sepertinya akan mati," gumam Taeyeon pelan agar semuanya tak mendengar. Ia melanjutkan membaca buku harian Ranee tanggal 1 april.

Hyoyeon terus berusaha menerangi lagi lampu senternya. Ia kini mengunjungi kelas 12-5 yang sudah digarisi garis polisi dilarang melintas. Hyoyeon mengabaikannya, lalu masuk seperti biasa. Sepintas tak ada yang aneh dari kelas ini. Hanya sedikit berdebu.

"Kim Hyoyeon-ssi," kata sebuah suara misterius. Hyoyeon mengenali suara ini.

"Kim Ranee eonni. Eon, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," kata Hyoyeon menengok ke arah belakang dan samping. Saat menengok ke depan, hantu Ranee ada di hadapannya dengan jarak 10 cm.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Ranee dingin.

"Apa tak ada tugas lain selain membunuh orang yang tak berbuat apa-apa? Kenapa? Padahal Hyuna dan Mir lah yang membunuh kalian berdua! Kenapa harus Yuri, Siwon, Heechul, serta eonnii!" kata Hyoyeon histeris. Ranee hanya diam. Diam memandang Hyoyeon dengan tatapan tak tega.

" Wae.." Hyoyeon menangis keras.

"Tanya sendiri pada Yeonjung. Dia yang memintaku untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengunjungi kami malam-malam. Dan bilang, dia minta teman baru untuk menemani kami berdua..." katanya.

"Menemani? Untuk apa?" tanya Hyoyeon tak mengerti.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," kata Ranee. "Apa maumu datang kemari?"

"Aku mau... Kau mengambil nyawaku," kata Hyoyeon pelan, dan terisak. Ranee menaikkan alis sebelah matanya.

"Jinjjayo? Apa alasanmu," tanya Ranee.

"Aku ingin bertemu eonni. Begitu juga Yuri, Siwon, dan Heechul. Aku... Hiks hiks.." Hyoyeon mulai terisak. Ranee mengeluarkan pisau yng penuh darah.

"Sekali kau berurusan dengan kematian, maka itu akan berujung kematian, Hyo-ah," kata Ranee dingin menempelkan pisaunya pada leher Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon mengangguk menerima tawaran itu. "Apa boleh buat. Itu keputusanmu. Jangan salahkan aku," lanjut Ranee dan mulai menggorok leher Hyoyeon dan memutuskan pembuluh nadi yeoja itu.

Korban terus bertambah. Sekolah menjadi risau. Keamanan sekolah menjadi ketat. Tak ada yang boleh melewati kelas 12-5 dan tangga gedung gabungan. Sudah digarisi dilarang melintas, dipagari, dan sebagainya. Kini, Super Generation kembali berduka.

"Masalah ini harus diselesaikan!" kata Kyuhyun geram. Tak ada yang menanggapi, semuanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Tapi mencari bukti dimana lagi? Tempat kejadian sudah ditutup. Bukti masih kurang dan..." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkannya karena Hyuna datang dengan seorang namja.

"Hyuna seosangnim?" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aku turut berduka atas meninggalmya Kim Hyoyeon. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sekolah ini?" kata Hyuna. BRAKK!

"Taeng-ah, waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk gugup. Taeyeon diam dan memandang tajam Hyuna, sesekali melihat namja di sebelahnya.

"Waeyo, Taeyeon-ssi. Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hyuna.

"Pembunuh.." kata Taeyeon menusuk.

"Ma-maksudmu?" kata Hyuna gugup.

"Beraninya kau membunuh Yeonjung dan Ranee! Apa salah mereka? Kau membunuh demi egomu sendiri untuk melenyapkan orang yang selama ini mendekati orang yang kau cinta? Babbo! Pengecut! Kau bahkan bekerja sama untuk membunuh dengan orang ini! Dasar bodoohh!" Taeyeon menangis keras saat mengumpat gurunya.

"Membunuh? Heh.. Apa buktinya?" kata namja itu mengancam. Leeteuk melempar buku harian Park Yeonjung di muka namja itu.

"Ini buktinya. Kami masih punya bukti spesifik lagi. Kalian semua, ikut aku!" kata Leeteuk lantang. "Hae, Hyuk, jaga mereka," lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah Hyuna dan namja itu.

Tempat yang ditentukan Leeteuk adalah kelas 12-5. Meski ditutup, namja Super Generation dibantu polisi bisa mendobraknya.

"Tae, bisa kau memanggil hantunya," tanya Leeteuk. Taeyeon mengangguk. Matanya kini terpejam. Tak lama tampaklah sosok dua hantu sahabat itu. Di sana ada wartawan, jadi kamera bisa melihat langsung hantunya.

"Taeyeon-ah, ikut kami," kata Hantu Yeonjung. Tiba-tiba...

- on flashback

Taeyeon kini berada di gedung sekolahnya. Tepatnya 6 tahun lalu adalah gedung baru.

"Eonni, Yeonjung oppa?" tanya Taeyeon berlari-lari mencari dua hantu itu. Lalu, di depannya ada dua orang sedang berlarian kejar-mengejar.

"Akan kutangkap kau, Kim Ranee!" kata namja yang diketahui adalah Yeonjung saat hidup. Yeoja di depannya berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menghampiri Taeyeon. Wusshhh... Taeyeon bisa ditembus.

"Eh, wah aku tembus. Ehh.. eonni!" kata Taeyeon dan mengejar Ranee. Sampailah ia di kantor guru.

"Ada apa ini? Yeonjung, Ranee. Kalian keterlaluan!" kata seosangnim.

"Ye, seosangnim. Jeosonghamnida," kata Yeonjung dan Ranee.

"Eonni," panggil Taeyeon dan menepuk pundaknya. Wusshh.. Tembus.

"Aishh.. Aku lupa," gerutunya. Setelah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh seosangnimnya, Yeonjung dan Ranee keluar ruangan. Datanglah Hyuna.

"Annyeong, Yeonjung-ah," kata Hyuna genit. "Malam ini dinner yuk. Aku mau yang di restoran mahal. Kali ini aku yang bayar," lanjutnya.

"Seenaknya saja kau, Hyuna seosangnim!" umpat Taeyeon, pastinya tak akan didengar oleh Hyuna sendiri. Taeyeon akhirnya melihat tatapan mata Ranee yang sedih dan tak terima.

"Yeonjung-ah, aku harus pergi. Sandara seosangnim memanggilku," kata Ranee dan pergi meninggalkan Yeonjung dan Hyuna berdua.

"Ranee-ya. Chakkaman! Tunggu!" seru Yeonjung, tapi tangannya langsung dibekap Hyuna.

"Ayolah, Jung-ah.." rengek Hyuna dan menggeretnya.

"Lepaskan!" seru Yeonjung melepas paksa Hyuna.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hyuna.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku menjalani detensi gara-gara kau! Jadi, nanti malam aku menginap di sekolah! Arasseo?" bentak Yeonjung dan pergi meninggalkan Hyuna sendiri. Setelah Yeonjung pergi, Hyuna menghentakkan kakinya.

"Lihat saja kau, Kim Ranee.." gumam Hyuna penuh dendam.

"Seosangnim sialaann!" umpat Taeyeon. Ia memutuskan menyusul Ranee.

Di kelas 11-1 Ranee mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kado kotak yang ia keluarkan dari tas.

"Apa ini, eonni?" gumam Taeyeon.

"Hadiah persahabatan ini harus ia terima. Dia menjalani detensi nanti malam. Aku akan menunggunya," gumam Ranee. Taeyeon melihatnya. Sebuah kalung pasangan RY dan YR. Berhiaskan manik perak.

"Eonni... Aku tahu sekarang... Eonni ingin persahabatan ini selalu awet dan kalian senantiasa bersama... Dengan cinta dari kedua pihak... Kalian selalu bersatu..." Taeyeon menangis. Ranee diam tanpa ekspresi dan menutup kotak itu.

Bel pun berbunyi cepat. Ranee mengambil tas dan pergi ke arah kelas Yeonjung. Seluruh teman-teman Yeonjung sudah keluar kelas, kecuali Yeonjung sendiri. Hyuna lewat depan Ranee.

"Annyeong, Hyuna-ah.." sapa Ranee halus. Hyuna mendengus dan menyeringai.

"Sampai ketemu nanti malam, Kim Ranee," katanya. Ranee terlihat bingung.

"Mwoya? Nanti malam... Ahh.. Eonni.. Ini kejadian keduanya dibunuh!" seru Taeyeon.

Taeyeon dan Ranee menunggu di luar, karena saat detensi tak ada yang boleh masuk kelas. Jam 12 tepat tengah malam, saat Ranee tengah tertidur Hyuna datang dan langsung menjambak rambut Ranee.

"Eonni!" teriak Taeyeon.

"Aahhh... Hyuna.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Ranee kesakitan.

"Hmm.. Rambutmu bagus juga. Boleh aku memintanya?" kata Hyuna sinis.

"A.. Aniyoo.. Waaa! Andwaeee!" teriak Ranee saat rambutnya sedikit demi sedikit dipotong.

"Hahaha.. Cukup untuk menjadi Kim Ranee kedua. Sekarang, aku minta bibir tipismu.." kata Hyuna lagi dan menyayat bibir Ranee.

"Aahhhh! Hyuna.. Cukuupp!" rintih Ranee.

"Kurasa matamu juga aku yang akan memilikinya.." Hyuna kini mencongkel mata Ranee

"Aahh.. Andwaee.. AAAHHHH!" Ranee kini berlumuran darah. Kotaknya pun terjatuh dan hilang entah kemana. Mata, bibir dan seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

"ANDWAEEE! EONNIII!" teriak Taeyeon tak tega. Hyuna begitu sadis membunuhnya. Ranee pun ambruk dan terkulai lemas.

"Annyeongi gaseyo, Kim Ranee..." kata Hyuna dan meninggalkan Ranee yang tak berdaya.

"Yeonjung-ah... Mi-mian..." Akhirnya Ranee meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

"Ye-ye-yeonjung oppa!" seru Taeyeon berlinang air mata dan berlari ke arah kelas 12-5, karena ruang 12-3 sedang direnovasi.

"Ranee-ya!" seru Yeonjung terbangun dari tidurnya. Pekerjaan sudah selesai dan ia tidur. "Aku harus menyusulnya!" lanjutnya. Tapi saat di depan pintu, seorang namja menghalanginya.

"Mir? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam?" kata Yeonjung dengan nada panik.

"Kim Ranee.. Sudah mati.." katanya lirih.

"Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda! Ranee tak mungkin matii!" teriak Yeonjung histeris. Saat akan melewati Mir, JLEBB! Sebuah pisau tertancap di perut Yeonjung.

"Hhh.. A-apa... Y-y-yang... K-k-kauu.." kata Yeonjung lemah. Mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mir melepaskan pisau dari perut Yeonjung, dan beralih ke leher Yeonjung dan menggoroknya.

"Hhh... Aaakkhhh..." Yeonjung pun jatuh berlumuran darah.

"Annyeongi gaseyo, Park Yeonjung.." kata Mir dan meninggalkan Yeonjung sendirian.

"R-r-ranee-ya... S-s-sarang...hae.." Yeonjung pun meninggal juga karena kehabisan darah.

"A-a-... ANDWAEEEE!" teriak Taeyeon. Dunia pun berputar cepat..

"Taeyeon-ah..." teriak Tiffany mengguncang tubuh Taeyeon.

"Andwae..." Taeyeon menangis deras di pelukan Tiffany.

"Eottokhe?" tanya SeoKyu.

"Sa-sa-sadis sekali..." kata Taeyeon lirih. 2 menit menenangkan Taeyeon, ia pun bercerita sesuai penglihatannya.

"... Dan sampai sekarang... Jasad mereka tak tahu dimana..." katanya lirih. Polisi yang sudah memborgol Hyuna dan Mir pun angkat bicara.

"Dimana kalian menyembunyikan jasadnya?" tanya polisi itu galak. Hyuna tutup mulut. Tapi Mir tidak.

"Di balik gudang yang sudah terkunci," katanya pelan. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Jessica dan Yoona menunjukkan gudang lama yang terletak tak jauh dari kelas 12-5. Setelah beberapa kali didobrak, akhirnya pintu terbuka. Tampaklah dua jasad Yeonjung dan Ranee yang masih utuh dan berbau formalin. Kedua jasad itu dikeluarkan dan diotopsi di rumah sakit depan sekolah. Sementara Hyuna dan Mir dijebloskan ke penjara.

"Syukurlah, kasus ini selesai," kata Leeteuk lega.

"Ahh.. Ayo sekarang waktunya pulangg.." kata Shindong. Sooyoung, Sunny dan Yesung menyusul Shindong.

"Wah.. Perutku lapar. Siapa yang mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Sungmin. Jessica, Tiffany, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ikut.

"Ahh.. Aku ikut pulang saja. Annyeong, Taeng.." kata Seohyun diikuti teman-teman sisanya. Taeyeon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Tinggallah Taeyeon sendiri. Saat akan pulang, PLUKK! Sebuah benda seperti kalung jatuh dari atas. Taeyeon memungutnya. Kalung bertuliskan RY ia temukan. Taeyeon menengok ke belakang. Terlihat hantu Yeonjung dan Ranee yang tak lagi bersimbah darah, melainkan bercahaya putih yang cukup silau. Paras semula mereka terlìhat jelas.

"Kamsahamnida, Taeyeon-ssi," kata mereka berdua. Taeyeon tersenyum. Entah kenapa air mata bahagia Taeyeon keluar.

"Uljima, kami bahagia sekarang," kata Yeonjung.

"Semoga kalian bahagia. Dan bisa bersatu selamanya," kata Taeyeon.

"Oh, pastinya! Selalu bahagia," goda Ranee, lalu menggandeng tangan Yeonjung erat. "Kami pergi dulu. Salam buat semua. Maaf sudah menghantui kalian," lanjutnya. Taeyeon mengangguk.

"Gwaenchanayo, eonni, oppa," katanya. Yeonjung dan Ranee pun perlahan menghilang.

Kini, kelas 12-5 yang dulu seram sekarang menjadi kelas keberuntungan. Siapapun yang datang bersama sahabat, pacar, atau orang yang disayangi mengunjungi kelas ini dan berdoa, akan mengawetkan hubungan sahabat, pacar, atau orang yang disayangi. Kelas itu bukan lagi Bloody Class, melainkan Friendship Class. Dan di depan kelas terdapat foto Ranee dan Yeonjung dengan pigora besar dikelilingi foto kecil dari pengunjung.

- end


End file.
